B K D
by Beeloey
Summary: Menjadi vampire bukanlah kemauanku, menyantap darah manusia bukanlah keinginanku, bertemu denganmu juga bukanlah kehendakku. Namun, menjadi pengkhianat adalah keputusanku. 'Maaf... Tetapi aku memilih untuk berkhianat' CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. YAOI. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**'Aku vampire, seorang vampire yang mempunyai perasaan. Kalian menganggap aku tak lebih dari mahluk yang akan bersembunyi dibalik kain ketika matahari menyongsong dan akan keluar mencari mangsa saat sang dewi malam bersinar terang. Darah manusia? Itu memang kebutuhanku, namun itu tak berarti aku buta akan hal – hal yang manusiawi. Aku tetaplah manusia secara fisik, hanya saja didalam darahku terdapat setitik darah bangsa vampire.'**

...

 **B K D**

By **S**

Disclaimer: this story or even plot is all belong to me

Main cast:

Byun baekhyun;

Park chanyeol;

Others;

Pairing : Chanbaek

Rated: T.

Genre: Fantasy, dll.

Warn: yaoi! Typo(s)

Note: do not copy – paste!

Start.

...

Para manusia dibuat gempar oleh kabar keberadaannya kaum vampire. Konon kabarnya, bangsa vampire tengah bersembunyi di sebuah titik dimana para manusia buta akan tempat tersebut. Mereka tengah mengumpulkan orang – orang sebangsanya, menunggu sampai hari yang di nanti tiba, hari dimana mereka semua akan menampakkan diri mereka di hadapan para manusia dan memangsa mereka semua sepuas hati mereka, menghisap darah – darah segar yang menjadi candu bagi para bangsa vampire, tertawa bangga saat melihat tumpukan tubuh kaku manusia terkapar di permukaan tanah yang dingin nan lembap, dan mereka akan berdiri dengan rasa puas yang membuncah saat melihat hasil karya yang telah mereka buat, layaknya seniman handal, mereka tersenyum puas saat mereka berhasil membuat bumi yang dulunya asri menjadi lautan mayat dengan bau busuk yang sangat menyengat bagi indera penciuman manusia. Namun entah itu keberuntungan bagi manusia atau malah malapetaka, saat keadaan sudah berubah seperti apa yang dideskripsikan tadi, _kaum manusia telah lenyap_.

Keresahan para manusia semakin menjadi – jadi manakala berita tentang hilangnya sejumlah orang pada waktu yang bersamaan. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, sehari setelah kehilangan mereka, ditemukannya sejumlah mayat di sejumlah tempat yang tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Dan anehnya, mayat – mayat tersebut diduga mati di waktu yang bersamaan. Bekas gigitan di leher dan sobekan pada kulit mayat – mayat tersebut menguatkan bukti bahwa bangsa vampire itu memang benar adanya. Dan satu lagi yang menjadi keresahan para manusia ialah bola mata para mayat yang di temukan bukan lagi berwarna coklat atau hitam pada umumnya, melainkan menjadi _warna merah yang membara ataupun warna biru yang begitu pekat dan terkesan sangat dingin._

Perubahan warna mata ini membuat sekelompok orang yang meneliti tentang hal – hal aneh yang sedang terjadi ini menemukan sebuah dugaan yang membuat banyak orang menganga tak percaya. Dugaan yang membuat ketakutan para manusia jauh bertambah besar dari hari ke hari.

 _'Ada satu hari dimana mayat – mayat yang digigit oleh para vampire itu akan dibangkitkan. Mereka akan berpaling dari kita dan akan menyerang dan juga memangsa kita. Seperti yang kita ketahui, perubahan warna mata mereka adalah merah api dan biru pekat. Namun ada satu yang perlu kita waspadai, perubahan mata itu bukan perubahan yang asal – asalan. Mereka akan bangkit dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Mereka yang memiliki bola mata berwarna merah akan menjadi vampire yang ganas dan mempunyai hasrat yang membara dan menggebu – gebu. Mereka tak akan segan – segan mengoyak tubuh lawan – lawan mereka dan langsung menghisap darah mereka layaknya seseorang yang kehausan selama bertahun – tahun. Dan bagi mereka yang memiliki bola mata yang berwarna biru pekat, akan tumbuh menjadi vampire yang sangat dingin, mereka akan terlihat sangat santai namun ketajaman mata mereka tak pernah berkurang barang sedikit. Mereka vampire berdarah dingin, dan jenis vampire ini yang paling berbahaya. Mereka mempunyai siasat dalam keterdiamannya, tidak seperti vampire bermata merah yang langsung mengambil tindakan berani tanpa memikir panjang. Terlepas dari itu semua, dua – duanya sama – sama berbahaya. Kita para manusia, harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan kita.'_

Setelah dugaan tersebut di umumkan di masyarakat yang luas, para mayat gigitan vampire tersebut tidak lagi dikubur layaknya mayat dulunya. Mereka semua di bawa ke sebuah tempat yang sangat luas dan tertutup. Kaki dan tangan mereka di rantai dengan begitu kuatnya. Penjagaan di tempat tersebut diperketat setiap harinya. Sejauh ini, sudah terhitung lebih dari seribu lima ratus orang yang telah menjadi korban dari bangsa vampire. Dan itu sudah dikatakan sangat banyak untuk saat ini. Hari berganti dan keadaan di bumi menjadi semakin _kelam_ lagi dan lagi.

Terlepas dari kaum manusia, kini para bangsa vampire tengah tertawa senang mendengar ketakutan manusia yang semakin menjadi – jadi dari hari ke hari. Semua yang berada disana tampak bahagia, terkecuali satu orang. _Byun Baekhyun_. Ia satu – satunya orang yang tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan atas apa yang para manusia rasakan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tetapi ia merasa ada sesuatu perasaan yang membuatnya enggan tertawa diatas penderitaan para manusia. Tetapi ia sendiri juga tak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Baekhyun bukanlah vampire baru, jadi bisa dibilang ia sudah cukup tahu seluk beluk bangsa vampire bagaimana. Seperti yang para manusia katakan, bangsa vampire memang memiliki beberapa kelompok. Bermata biru atau bermata merah. Namun ada beberapa kelompok lagi yang manusia tidak tahu. Hanya bangsa vampire asli yang tahu kelompok – kelompok ini.

Ada kelompok yang bermata ungu, ia adalah orang – orang pilihan, mereka adalah orang – orang terpercaya di bangsa vampire, tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini. Ada lagi kelompok yang bermata hijau, mereka adalah vampire – vampire yang selalu mengawasi gerak – gerik manusia. Mereka bisa mengubah diri mereka menjadi manusia biasa, menyembunyikan mata hijau mereka untuk sesaat dan menipu para kaum manusia untuk mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat, saat mereka sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud, mata hijau mereka akan kembali, mereka akan langsung menjadikan para manusia yang tertipu oleh muslihat mereka sebagai mangsa yang sangat menggiurkan. Si mata hijau akan merobek tubuh manusia dengan sadisnya dan langsung mencicipi darah yang mulai mengalir dari bekas sobekan tubuh tersebut. Rasa anyir merupakan rasa manis yang mencandukan bagi mereka. Mereka terus mengisi tubuh mereka dengan aneka darah yang bersumber dari tubuh para manusia tanpa memperdulikan suara jeritan sakit dan pedih dari para manusia saat mereka mulai menghisap darah mereka sampai habis.

Dan kelompok terakhir, banyak tidak tahu menahu tentang kelompok ini, hanya vampire – vampire lama yang tahu soal keberadaan kelompok ini. Ini dikarenakan kelompok ini merupakan kelompok yang dianggap pengkhianat. Ya, mereka pengkhianat. Orang – orang bermata silver cerah merupakan pengkhianat bagi bangsa vampire. Vampire – vampire yang mempunyai mata berwarna silver cerah, merupakan para vampire yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. _Jatuh cinta_ , merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah vampire lakukan. Namun _jatuh cinta pada manusia_ merupakan kesalahan fatal yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih menghancurkan. Vampire tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama manusia. Vampire hanya ditakdirkan untuk memanfaatkan darah manusia untuk kebutuhannya. _Vampire tidak seharusnya mencintai manusia._

Pemimpin bangsa vampire, yang biasa dipanggil oleh para vampire sebagai, _Lord Wu_ , sudah mewanti – wanti dari jauh hari bahwa kaum bermata silver cerah adalah musuh mereka. Walau dikatakan musuh, mereka tak akan saling menyerang sampai saat masalah baru muncul di tengah – tengah mereka, yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bertarung. Ya, sepertinya sejauh ini cukup itu yang perlu diketahui.

Baekhyun merupakan kelompok bermata biru. Ia lebih sering diam, namun otaknya terus berpikir tentang siasat – siasat yang akan digunakannya. Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan pikirannya, mengabaikan kata hatinya yang mengucapkan ini semua merupakan sebuah _kesalahan_.

Ia sempat berpikir mengapa manusia dan vampire tak pernah bisa disatukan. Namun kenyataan menjawab semua pemikirannya. Vampire membutuhkan manusia karena darah mereka, dan manusia merasa ketakutan dan mencoba mencari cara agar bangsa vampire musnah. Dari sini ia mulai mengerti bahwa tak ada celah untuk keduanya bersatu.

Selama ini, _Lord Wu_ selalu menanamkan dendam dan kebenciannya terhadap manusia dan kaum bermata silver pada diri bangsa vampire. Namun dendam dan kebencian itu tak pernah sekalipun melekat pada diri Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah membenci dua kaum yang disebutkan oleh Lord-nya tadi, ia hanya merasa tidak suka. _Namun sangat disayangkan, rasa tidak sukanya itu telah berakar dan membuat hatinya mengeras dari waktu ke waktu._

Baekhyun telah membuat prinsip dalam dirinya, ia takkan pernah berpaling dari bangsa vampire, ia takkan pernah menjadi pengkhianat, dan ia takkan terjebak dalam kata 'cinta'. Baekhyun adalah orang yang berprinsip dan tegas. Terkadang hal inilah yang membuat _Lord Wu_ tersenyum bangga pada anak didiknya yang satu ini.

Namun terkadang ada hal yang diluar dugaan akan terjadi. Terkadang apa yang selama ini dipegang teguh akhirnya perlahan goyah. Menyisakan dua pilihan yang sama opsi nya, _berkhianat atau berkhianat_. Tak ada pilihan yang lebih bagus dari itu.

 _Meninggalkan yang lama namun semu ataukah meninggalkan yang baru namun pasti._

Pertemuan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, pertemuan yang dengan cepat melahirkan perasaan baru, pertemuan yang tak pernah diduga akan menjadi penghancur untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Terkadang takdir sering kali memberikan dua pilihan yang amat teramat membingungkan. Mungkin tak akan akan semembingungkan itu kalau kau berani untuk memilih salah satunya. Memegang erat pilihanmu dan percaya kepada keberanianmu. Namun jikalau kau ragu dan merasa goyah dalam memilih keduanya. Ku pastikan, kedua pilihan tersebut akan membelitmu dan mencekikmu perlahan. Mati di antara dua pilihan yang belum kau tetapkan, bukan sebuah hal yang lucu kurasa._

.

.

.

.

 _Park Chanyeol_ , adalah jurnalis muda yang tak sengaja menabrak seseorang berhoodie hitam pada malam dimana ia sedang tergesa - gesa. Ia benar - benar tak menyadari ada seseorang dengan hoodie hitam yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Entah tersandung dengan apa, seketika tubuh Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tumbang ke sebelah kanan, dimana seseorang berhoodie itu sedang berjalan. Dan sepertinya, ia juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang hampir tumbang itu. Dilihat dari cara jalannya menunduk dan topi dari hoodie itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya, bisa dipastikan orang itu sama sekali tak melihat ke arah manapun kecuali bawah.

Saat Chanyeol benar - benar diambang keseimbangannya, orang itu berpapasan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Disaat itu juga tubuh Chanyeol jatuh, menyenggol si hoodie hitam, membuat orang tersebut ikut jatuh bersamanya. Topi hoodie yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian dari wajah orang tersebut terbuka sempurna. Menampakkan rambut hitam pekat namun diselingi oleh warna biru tua, kulit wajahnya begitu pucat tak seperti kulit orang pada umumnya, dan yang membuat Chanyeol terpaku ialah, mata dari orang berhoodie hitam ini. Mata biru pekat yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, warna biru dimatanya itu sangat memukau, sangat dalam layaknya samudera, juga sangat dingin seperti es, terlebih dari itu, mata biru itu bisa memenjarakannya dan terlihat _sangat berbahaya_. Namun entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol tak merasakan takut sedikitpun saat menyadari bahwa orang yang berhoodie hitam itu adalah Sang _Vampire berdarah dingin_.

Itu bukanlah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka. Takdir kerap mempertemukan mereka di dalam kesempatan yang tak terduga. Dan dari sanalah, seorang Park Chanyeol di cap sebagai orang berbahaya. _Berbahaya bagi Baekhyun, bagi lord Wu, dan segala prinsip – prinsipnya._

.

 _._

 _Terkadang semua yang terjadi tidak pernah sekalipun terduga. Tak peduli secerdas apa orang itu ataukah semahir apa orang tersebut membaca kejadian di masa depan. Pasti akan ada satu hal yang luput darinya._

 _Semua taktik, strategi, dan ambisi terkadang bisa di campakkan begitu saja, diabaikan, dihancurkan dengan mudahnya. Terkadang orang yang paling tegas sekalipun akan mengalami masa dimana prinsip – prinsipnya mulai goyah. Namun hasil akhirnya tergantung dengan orang itu sendiri. Membiarkannya terus goyah dan menunggu saat dimana segalanya hancur, ataukan berusaha menegakkan dinding – dinding prinsip itu kembali dan makin memperkokoh dinding – dinding itu. itu semua murni tergantung pilihan orang itu sendiri._

.

.

 _'Bertemu denganmu bukanlah kehendakku sepenuhnya. Aku tak menyalahkan keadaan saat ini. Aku rasa takdir membawamu kepadaku agar kau menarikku dari semua kesemuan yang terus membaluti kehidupanku.'_

 _'Maaf... Tetapi aku memilih untuk berkhianat'_

.

.

Di balik sebuah pilihan, pasti ada alasan yang kuat. Namun setelah pilihan itu ditetapkan, kenyataan baru kembali terkuak. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar yang membutuhkan begitu banyak jawaban.

.

.

' _jangan berkhianat.'_

' _jangan.'_

' _jangan pernah._

 _._

 _._

' _tolong hargai keputusanku. Aku hanya ingin bebas. Aku hanya ingin merasa hidup. Tolong, kumohon, hargai keputusanku...'_

.

.

' _Disaat semuanya telah memcapai titik permasalahan terberat. Tak ada lagi yang bisa di ubah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa di sesali. Karena semuanya telah terjadi, dan itu semua adalah pilihanku, pilihan seorang Byun Baekhyun.'_

* * *

 _ **Byun Baekhyun memilih Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Tolong, hargai keputusannya...**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Menjadi vampire bukanlah sebuah kesalahan,_

 _Menjadi vampire juga bukanlah keinginan,_

 _Hanya saja, takdir sedang mempermainkan kami._

 _Menjadi vampire bukanlah kemauanku,_

 _Menyantap darah manusia bukanlah keinginanku_

 _Dan bertemu denganmu juga bukanlah kehendakku_

 _Namun, menjadi pengkhianat adalah keputusanku._

...

 **[Prologue end]**

 **NEXT OR DELETE?**

 **a/n:** hai, aku balik dengan ff baru lagi-_- salahin otak dan hasratku untuk membuat cerita - cerita yang baru. ini ide buat ff sebenernya muncul dari otak temen ku. kmrn itu dia buat satu file di mc. word yang ada di hp ku. dia kayak buat kata - kata gitu dan gara2 tadi siang aku bosan sebosan2nya, aku malah buka mc. word dan liat file itu. ntah knp otak juga lagi encer buat nulis. jadi ya gini jadinya...

buat ff invention, maaf aku blm bisa lanjutin sekarang. mengingat ff itu adlh kolaborasi antara teknologi dan masa depan, bakal nguras banyak waktu dan tenaga buat ff berat kyk gt. dan juga, aku anak tingkat akhir jadi gapunya waktu luang. maaf, miyane,ozur dilerim, sorry...

aku rasa ff tentang vampire - vampire gini udh menstrim. memang kenyataannya gt sih. tapi ttp aja aku punya hasrat buat bikin ff ini, ntah kenapa. jadi gmn menurut kalian? aku butuh saran2 dari kalian.

keep review,follow,fav my stories

 **-blacjims-**


	2. Chapter 2

' _**Diam bukan berarti pengecut, diam juga bukan berarti pecundang. Diam adalah satu tindakan yang tepat untuk mengatasi segala keresahan yang mulai mendatangi dan menghantui diri. Diam adalah sebuah pilihan. Dan diam adalah pilihanku. Itu bukan berarti aku takut diserang. Tetapi hanya saja, untuk saat ini aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus di korbankan.'**_

 **...**

 **B K D**

By **Blacjims**

Disclaimer: this story or even plot is all belong to me

Main cast:

Byun baekhyun;

Park chanyeol;

Others;

Pairing : Chanbaek

Rated: T.

Genre: Fantasy, dll.

Warn: yaoi! Typo(s)

Note: do not copy – paste!

...

Langit menampakkan warna merah senja. Jalanan , gedung perkantoran, dan pertokoan sudah terlihat begitu lengang. Hanya beberapa orang nekat saja yang mau menampakkan dirinya di bawah senjanya langit. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan yang kekeringan ke arah yang entah kemana, sedikit banyak membuat suara berisik, seakan menyamarkan suara jeritan kesakitan dari beberapa orang yang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

Tak ada lagi yang namanya kepercayaan yang mutlak saat ini. Tak ada lagi keberanian yang sesungguhnya masa ini. Itu semua telah musnah seiring waktu membawa mimpi buruk terbesar mereka menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang amat teramat menyeramkan.

Tak ada kata tenang lagi di kehidupan manusia. Kehidupan mereka selalu dibayang- bayangi oleh ketakutan. kematian bisa saja datang kapan pun ia mau. Mungkin kita semua tahu itu. Namun, menemui kematian dengan menjadi korban si _bangsa berdarah dingin_ itu bukanlah kematian yang sesungguhnya. Masih ada kehidupan baru yang menanti mereka yang sudah dipastikan lebih mengerikan dan lebih tak terkontrol.

 _Itu bukanlah kematian yang didambakan oleh semua orang. Karena sesungguhnya, kematian yang seperti itu merupakan sebuah penyiksaan._

.

.

.

Langit mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Tak ada rembulan ataupun bintang yang menggantikan tugas sang mentari untuk memberi penerangan pada orang – orang yang tengah bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Keinginan mereka semua hampir sama, yaitu _bertemu keluarga._ Keinginan mereka memang sesederhana itu bagi kalian yang membaca, namun keinginan itu merupakan keinginan terbesar yang mereka miliki. Keluar dari rumah merupakan sebuah taruhan hidup. Ini semua tidak sesederhana yang kalian pikirkan.

Namun di tengah ketakutan yang membuncah. Masih ada tersisa beberapa orang yang tidak tunduk pada ketakutan yang dihasilkan oleh keberadaan bangsa vampire. Park Chanyeol salah satunya. Ia dikenal sebagai jurnalis terbaik di negara tersebut. Membuat laporan atau berita yang memuat tentang kabar bangsa vampire sudah menjadi makanan sehari – harinya. Hal itu tak membuat ketakutan dalam dirinya kian menumpuk, malahan ia terkadang merasa muak dengan topik ataupun Headline yang akan ia bahas dalam setiap laporannya. _Ia muak, ia sudah terlalu muak dengan keadaan bumi saat ini. Ia muak._

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 7.30 p.m, suasana kantor sudah sangat sepi. Pencahayaannya pun sudah mulai berkurang, namun Chanyeol sepertinya masih enggan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi menari – nari diatas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Sesekali ia memperbaiki kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan terkadang memijit pelipisnya. Membuat laporan pada keadaan genting seperti ini bukanlah satu hal yang mudah. Banyak di luar sana reporter ataupun jurnalis yang mengumbar – umbar berita rekayasa agar menaikkan _rating_ perusahaan mereka, mengesampingkan tindakan mereka telah menimbun lebih banyak ketakutan di kalangan masyarakat. Beruntung Chanyeol bukanlah golongan orang yang mementingkan kedudukan dan masih mempunyai akal sehat. Ia masih memegang teguh kebenaran dan etika dalam setiap laporannya.

Telepon kantor berdering, sedikit banyak membuat meja kerjanya bergetar, hal ini tak menampik kenyataan bahwa benda persegi itu sedikit mengagetkan dirinya. Ia sedikit merutuk karena keterkejutan yang datang pada dirinya terkadang sedikit tidak wajar. Mungkin ia terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Halo?" sapa Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia menerima panggilan tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa saat, tak ada balasan dari si penelpon. Keadaan terdengar begitu hening di seberang sana.

"Halo. Siapa disana?" ulangnya lagi. Kali ini ia dapat mendengar bunyi decitan, seperti kayu yang tergeser dan juga seperti suara ketukan di pintu yang semakin lama berubah menjadi gedoran yang cukup keras.

"H-halo Chan. Pulangla-" Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol tak setolol itu untuk mengenali suara itu. Suara itu adalah _suara_ _ibunya._ Perasaan tak enak mulai menguasai hatinya. Sambungan yang terputus dan suara terengah ibunya semakin mengacaukan pikirannya. Ia ingin pulang sekarang. ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Terlebih dari itu, ia ingin berbicara dengan ibunya, ingin merasakan rengkuhan ibunya kembali. Ia tak berharap sama sekali tubuh ibunya yang terkujur kaku yang menyambutnya di rumah nanti. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

Kakinya ia langkahkahkan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Tak ia perdulikan ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja, tak ia hiraukan berkas – berkas berserakan di atas mejanya, dan tak ia sadari kalimat terakhir yang ia tulis di laptopnya yang dibiarkan menyala.

* * *

 _Jangan mau diperbudak oleh mereka. kau bukan anjing peliharaan mereka. sesungguhnya ketakutan adalah tali pengikat di lehermu, sehingga kau tak bisa lari dari genggaman mereka. tetapi jika kau ingin lepas, maka hancurkanlah ketakutanmu. Jangan jadikan ketakutanmu sebagai prioritas utamamu. Takut adalah tandamu tunduk pada mereka, jangan mau dibodohi oleh ketakutanmu sendiri. Ingat, kau bukanlah anjing mereka._

* * *

Angin malam langsung menyapa tubuhnya kala ia menapakkan kaki di luar gedung. Ia langsung berlari ke area parkiran, dimana motornya berada. Namun sesaat setelah ia sampai disana. Ia mengumpat atas keteledorannya sendiri. Ia meninggalkan kunci motornya di ruang kerjanya.

Kembali ke dalam gedung perkantoran sama saja menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi ke jalanan, berharap masih ada kendaraan yang bisa ia tumpangi sehingga ia bisa bertemu ibunya dengan cepat. Namun kenyataan memang tak selalu sejalan dengan pengharapan. Chanyeol harus mendesah kecewa karena memang, tak ada lagi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Kalaupun ada pasti mereka akan enggan memberhentikan kendaraannya dan memberi tumpangan kepada orang asing. Karena membiarkan orang asing masuk, sama saja membiarkan marabahaya datang mendekat.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak. Ia langsung berlari tergesa menyusuri trotoar yang lengang. Walaupun begitu, masih ada satu atau dua orang yang masih menampakkan dirinya di bawah gelapnya langit. Angin kembali bertiup kencang begitu pula dengan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang kian melebar dan cepat. Matanya terlihat fokus ke depan. Namun rasa fokusnya teralihkan manakala telinganya menangkap suara benda jatuh dibelakangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah pot bunga yang pecah dan kucing hitam yang bermata silver berada disampingnya.

Secara tak sadar, Chanyeol mengelus dadanya. Seakan ia sempat berpikiran negatif tentang suara tersebut. Kemungkinan suara itu disebabkan oleh keberadaan vampire memanglah besar. Tetapi entah itu sebuah keberuntungan, suara itu bukanlah dari kaum mereka.

Merasa telah cukup menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol pun membawa arah pandangannya kembali ke depan. Dan disaat yang bersamaan bahunya bertubrukan dengan bahu seseorang. Ia menyesali tindakan cerobohnya karena ia terlalu lama melihat ke belakang sehingga ia tak menyadari ada orang di depannya. Namun sepertinya itu bukan merupakan kesalahannya sepenuhnya. Orang itu juga terlihat tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih tau sopan santun untuk meminta maaf atas kecelakaan tadi. Namun ia mengernyit heran saat orang yang ditubruknya tadi sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan topi hitam menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Hei! Maaf." Tutur Chanyeol seadanya. Bisa Chanyeol lihat langkah orang itu terhenti. Namun orang itu tak langsung membalikkan badannya. orang itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau dengar aku? Aku minta maaf." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah respon dari orang tersebut. Kalaupun orang tersebut bisu, setidaknya ia bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan memaafkan Chanyeol.

Waktu terus berjalan. Namun tak ada respon yang berarti dari orang tersebut. Chanyeol mendengus, ia jera mengajak orang itu berbicara. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan orang tersebut yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

Hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat awal ia berdiri tadi, Chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Ia penasaran dengan orang tersebut, apakah ia masih berdiri disana ataukah mungkin ia telah melanjutkan perjalanan sama seperti dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa orang itu masih disana membuat Chanyeol tercengang. Apalagi orang tersebut telah membalikkan badannya sehingga posisinya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Tangan yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku jaketnya merambat naik ke arah dimana topinya berada, menampakkan jari – jari kurus namun panjang yang ia miliki. Topi itu perlahan terangkat ke atas. Menampakkan sedikit pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Dua mata sipit itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Terlepas dari itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat warna biru laut di matanya, namun disaat yang bersamaan pula, Chanyeol bisa melihat warna ungu yang berbaur dengan warna biru laut tersebut. Sungguh, mata itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Namun, keindahan itu tak berlangsung lama karena orang itu langsung merapatkan kembali topinya dan kembali berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Chanyeol jatuh dalam keterdiamannya. Kakinya memang melangkah, namun pikirannya tetap saja kembali pada kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Sedikit banyaknya kejadian barusan melupakan sedikit kepanikannya terhadap ibunya. Namun, seakan dihempas dari ketinggian, Chanyeol pun tersadar, kenyataan bahwa ibunya bisa saja dalam bahaya membuatnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak ia pedulikan suara lolongan serigala yang kini tengah bersahut - sahutan, tak ia pedulikan mahluk – mahluk berbaju ataupun berjubah hitam telah berkeliaran, dan tak ia sadari sepasang mata biru keunguan yang senantiasa memperhatikannya dalam keheningan.

Tujuannya hanyalah satu, _rumah._

 _Ya, rumah._

 _Hanya rumah._

.

.

.

Deru napasnya begitu memburu. Tempat yang ia tuju telah berada di depan matanya. Matanya melebar kala menyadari bahwa pintu rumahnya terbuka begitu lebar. Ia melangkah mendekati daun pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya kembali menyadari ada jejak tapak sepatu yang tertinggal di lantai teras rumahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Ia mencoba menampik dugaan – dugaan negatif yang menghampirinya. Ia beranikan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam rumah. Namun, ia harus menelan ludahnya ketika melihat keadaan rumah yang terlihat begitu kacau balau. Tak ada sedikitpun kerapian tertinggal di dalamnya. Kakinya terus ia langkahkan ke dalam. Kepanikan terus menguasai dirinya.

Kakinya terhenti di depan kamar tidur ibunya yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, ia langsung membuka kamar tersebut. Kenyataan bahwa keadaan di kamar lebih mencengangkan daripada keadaan di luar membuat Chanyeol ingin menangis. Lantai marmer yang tadinya berwarna putih, kini menjadi kemerah – merahan. Terlihat seperti ceceran darah yang telah dijilat oleh seseorang. Bau amis serta anyir menguasai ruangan tersebut. Beberapa helai sobekan baju menambah kesan berserakan di dalam kamar tersebut. Seakan sadar pada kenyataan, segera ia rengkuh tubuh dingin ibunya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan dirinya berharap hangat tubuhnya bisa menghantarkan sedikit makna kehidupan ke dalam tubuh ibunya. Tetapi usahanya sia – sia. Karena segalanya tak sesederhana yang Ia pikirkan. Ibunya telah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya, _meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di tengah kejamnya keadaan di bumi._

.

.

.

 _Tempat ini begitu gelap, tak ada yang bisa ku tangkap dalam pengelihatanku. Semuanya begitu gelap tak ada satupun penerangan yang tersedia untuk menuntunku keluar dari kegelapan ini. Tak adakah seseorang yang mau membantuku? Menjadi cahayaku? Udara disini begitu sesak. Bisa ku dengar sesekali endusan Beberapa binatang yang bersemayam di tempat ini. Namun aku berusaha untuk tak gentar, tetap melangkahkan kakiku dalam kegelapan yang menusuk ini. Lama aku berjalan sampai akhirnya bisa kulihat ada satu – satunya cahaya di ujung jalan sana yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan mendekati cahaya tersebut. Sampai jarak pandang mataku bisa melihat darimana cahaya tersebut berasal. Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat ibuku disana. Tetapi ia sedang bersama seorang anak kecil yang berusia kira – kira 7 tahun di pangkuannya. Ibuku tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Sesekali ia akan mencium pipi anak tersebut. Aku terenyuh melihat ibuku dalam keadaan yang begitu damai. Sampai akhirnya suara dari mulut ibuku mengalun lembut sampai di telingaku._

 _'Berhati – hatilah nak. Saat kau besar nanti, dunia bukan lagi seperti yang kau impikan. Ada saatnya dimana kau harus berlari sejauh – jauhnya. Namun disaat kau telah lelah untuk berlari dan merasa muak, maka berbaliklah. Tantang mereka dan lawan mereka dengan dirimu. Kau tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan. Percayalah pada dirimu nak. Ibu mempercayakanmu.'_

 _Entah kenapa, kata – kata yang ibu ucapkan terasa memang terlontar untukku. Setiap kata yang Ia keluarkan seperti mempunyai makna tersendiri bagiku. Bisa ku lihat lagi ibuku memeluk anak tersebut sampai akhirnya ibuku kembali bersuara._

 _'Di tengah – tengah lautan hitam, akan ada satu cahaya yang mendampingimu. Ingatlah, tak semua yang merusak mempunyai watak yang sama. Akan ada satu orang yang rela berbalik dan menikam teman – temannya sendiri. Jika kau telah bertemu dengan orang tersebut, berikan kepercayaan terbesarmu padanya, jangan sekalipun kau lengah, dan lindungi dia sebisamu. Aku percaya kau bisa nak.'_

 _'Aku percaya kau bisa, Park Chanyeol-ku. Dan aku menyayangimu.'_

 _Ibu menolehkan kepalanya kepada diriku. Ia melemparkan senyum yang begitu damai dan begitu penuh dengan pengharapan. Dan disaat itu juga aku tersadar, anak kecil yang sedari tadi dipangku oleh ibu adalah diriku. Dia adalah wujudku ketika aku kecil. Dia adalah aku. Dan aku baru menyadarinya._

 _Senyum ibu tak bisa ku lihat dalam waktu lama. Karena begitu ibu memberikan senyumnya kepada ku, perlahan cahaya itu memudar dan perlahan menghilang. Aku mencoba memanggil ibu tetapi tak ada respon yang ku dapat. Aku kembali merenungi kata – kata yang ibu bilang kepadaku tadi. Dan aku sama sekali tak menangkap apa maksud dari setiap kalimatnya. Di tengah renungan ku, aku kembali dikejutkan oleh barisan orang – orang berjubah hitam yang berjalan di sampingku. Wajah mereka begitu pucat, sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda – tanda kehidupan. Tetapi diantara sekian banyaknya orang – orang berjubah hitam tersebut, ada seseorang yang begitu berbeda. Dia berjalan begitu santai, sama seperti yang lainnya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda. Entah apa itu, aku juga tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ada aura kehidupan yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia terlihat begitu terang, melebihi terangnya bulan purnama. Aku kembali menajamkan mata ku saat orang tersebut menoleh kepadaku. Dan seketika nafasku tercekat kala kami berdua beradu pandang._

 _Mata itu…_

 _Mata itu…_

 _Dan segalanya menjadi terang kembali._

.

.

.

"Chanyeol? Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya seseorang yang mengembalikan Chanyeol ke alam sadarnya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Saat matanya sudah mampu memfokuskan matanya ke satu objek, barulah ia mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Park Jung Su, pamannya yang tinggal di kota Gwangju, telah berada disini. Entah kapan ia sampai, Chanyeol tidak tahu, karena ia pun baru sadar dari mimpi yang terkesan nyata dan panjang yang barusan ia alami.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Jujur, kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena ia terbangun tiba – tiba.

"Syukurlah." Jawab Jung su lagi. Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Hanya beberapa suster dan dokter yang berlalu – lalang dihadapan mereka berdua.

Sudah terhitung 6 jam setelah ia menemukan tubuh kaku ibunya tepat di kamar ibunya sendiri dan kini Ia sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan otopsi guna mengetahui penyebab kematian ibunya. Mereka berdua terus menunggu dalam keheningan, seperti tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sampai bunyi pintu terbuka memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol, bukan? Mari ikuti saya sebentar." Pinta seseorang berjas putih yang di yakini dokter yang melakukan otopsi terhadap ibunya tadi. Chanyeol dengan patuh mengikutinya sampai dokter tersebut berhenti dan duduk di dalam ruangannya.

"Jadi dari hasil otopsi, aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan. Seperti yang kau tahu, dugaan para kepolisian terhadap kematian ibumu adalah disebabkan oleh bangsa vampire. Aku memang menemukan beberapa goresan kuku dan cabikan di tubuh ibumu. Tetapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda – tanda jika bola mata ibumu berubah warna. Warnanya tetap, sama sekali tak berubah. Hal ini membuatku ingin menyangkal dugaan para kepolisian. Dan lagi, dari hasil otopsi mengenai pembesaran pupil mata ibumu sebelum kematiannya, menunjukkan bahwa ibumu juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aku belum bisa mencerna ini semua. Tetapi kemungkinan ibumu akan dikuburkan secara normal sangatlah besar. Aku akan merundingkan ini bersama pihak – pihak yang ikut mengambil tugas dalam hal ini. Hasilnya akan segera kuberitahu sesaat setelah keputusan telah di ambil." Jelas dokter tersebut panjang lebar. Chanyeol yang mengerti mengangguk paham. Ia sangat berharap agar ibunya bisa terkubur dengan aman tanpa harus menghadapi kehidupan baru yang lebih kejam sebagai seorang vampire nantinya.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Pikirannya terbagi beberapa cabang. Dan itu semua membuat Chanyeol merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ia hendak melangkah tetapi sebuah tepukan kecil pada pundaknya menghentikan niatannya.

"Apa yang dokter itu bilang padamu?" Rupanya itu adalah paman Jung su. Ada raut cemas yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ada hal yang aneh yang terjadi pada ibu, paman. Ibu sama sekali tak mengalami perubahan warna mata. Entahlah, dia bilang ibu berbeda. Dan kemungkinan, ibu akan dikuburkan secara normal. Dan itu kabar baiknya." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengingat kembali percakapan tadi. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jung su.

"Chanyeol, apakah ibumu pernah memberi tahu mu sesuatu yang penting? Sesuatu yang rahasia mungkin?" Tanya Jung su tiba – tiba, membuat Chanyeol yang menoleh ke arahnya, mengernyit bingung.

"Rahasia? Tidak. Ibu tak pernah memberiku bocoran rahasianya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengingat – ingat apakah ada rahasia yang ia terima dari mendiang ibunya atau tidak.

"Ah begitu." Sahut Jung su lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Apa rahasia yang kau maksud? Apa ada sesuatu yang ibu tak sempat katakan padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jung su.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tetapi tidak sekarang dan juga tidak di tempat ini." Jawab Jung su. Ia melirik ke arah belakang tempat Chanyeol berdiri. _Dimana bayangan mahluk berjubah hitam berlalu secepat kilat._ "Disini tidak aman." Desis Jung su kembali.

"Setelah urusan ini selesai. Ikutlah bersamaku. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau ketahui." Ucapnya kembali, tersampir sedikit nada perintah dalam kalimatnya tersebut. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk layaknya seorang dungu karena memang, ia tak menyadari di situasi apa ia berada sekarang. Entah memang Chanyeol yang tidak peka terhadap keadaan sekitar atau memang orang – orang tersebut yang pintar memanipulasi keadaan sekitarnya. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, sesaat setelah kematian ibu Chanyeol, terlihat kerumunan orang – orang berpakaian hitam tengah mengelilingi api yang yang berkobar dengan besarnya. Suasana disana sangatlah riuh. Angin bertiup kencang bagaikan musik pengiring di tengah acara besar mereka. Terdapat sebuah singgasana yang megah namun tak menghilangkan kesan mistis dan seram darinya. Memang tak ayal lagi, sebuah singgasana hanya diperuntukkan baginya yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi, sehingga ialah yang memiliki hak untuk mendudukinya. Namun sampai sekarang, sang penguasa singgasana tersebut belum menampakkan dirinya di hadapan para kawanannya.

Suara tawaan meremehkan dan mengejek sesekali terdengar. Dentingan suara gelas yang beradu menambahkan kesan megah pada acara tersebut. Namun tak lama dari itu, suara burung gagak terdengar lantang, seakan memberi aba – aba bahwa kedatangan sang pemimpin telah dekat. Seketika keadaan berubah menjadi begitu hening. Burung – burung gagak hitam mulai berkeliaran, seakan keberadaan burung tersebut merupakan tradisi penyambutan bagi sang pemimpin.

Dari kejauhan, sesosok tinggi tegap telah terlihat. Dengan balutan serba hitam khasnya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh. Matanya tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan tatapan mengintimidasi dan tajam. Ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya saat ia melihat semua kawanannya tunduk dalam kekuasaannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat berani mengangkatkan kepalanya sebagai tanda menantang sang pemimpin. Dan itu membuat hatinya senang.

Singgasana tersebut telah diduduki. Tongkat yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya mengacung tinggi ke atas memberikan para kawanan arahan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang telah menjadi tradisi mereka. Tangan mereka langsung teracung ke atas, mulut yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat kini mengeluarkan suara – suara sorakan yang tidak terlalu jelas, dan seketika mata mereka semua memancarkan sebuah emosi terpendam dalam diri mereka masing – masing. Hal ini merupakan suatu tanda pengabdian yang selalu mereka lakukan.

"Bawa mereka kesini." Perintah sang pemimpin yang dikenal sebagai _lord wu, si pemimpin para vampire._ Mendengar perintah mutlak tersebut, dua vampire yang sudah menjadi kaki tangan Lord wu, si pemilik mata ungu, langsung mendekati sebuah jeruji besi yang berada di pojokan tempat tersebut. Tempat itu merupakan tempat dimana para vampire menjebloskan para tawanan mereka sebelum hari keputusan akhir tiba.

Tak menghabiskan waktu yang begitu lama, dua vampire yang masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut, keluar dengan membawa tiga orang tawanan bersamanya. Tubuh para tawanan tersebut sedikit banyak dipenuhi oleh luka sobekan, mata mereka terlihat sembap karena tak henti menangisi garis takdir yang begitu kejam. _Lord Wu_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tawanan – tawanan itu mendesis tak suka. Ia terus melemparkan pandangan mematikan pada ketiga tawanan tersebut.

Dua vampire tersebut mendorong ketiga tawanan tersebut keras, sehingga mereka jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan sang Lord. Di mata sang Lord, ketiga orang tersebut hanyalah seperti debu, sangat tak berguna. Terlebih dari itu, ketiga orang tersebut sangatlah tak tahu diri. Perlu ditegaskan bahwa ketiga tawanan tersebut merupakan bangsa vampire juga. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, nama mereka telah dihapus dari daftar bangsa vampire. Karena apa, karena satu masalah yang menjijikan. _Jatuh cinta. Cih,_ entah apa yang bisa dibanggakan atas nama _cinta. Cinta adalah perusak, dan perusak memang sepatutnya untuk dimusnahkan._ Itulah pemikiran Lord wu.

"Aku–" perkataan Lord wu terputus saat seseorang tiba – tiba muncul di sampingnya. Ia menggeram tertahan karena seseorang mengusiknya. Ia bisa saja murka karena hal sepele. Perlu diingatkan bahwa Lord wu tidaklah pandai dalam mengatur emosinya. _dan itu berbahaya._ Matanya kian menajam bersamaan dengan kepalanya menoleh ke samping, dimana seseorang itu berada.

"Maaf Lord, aku terlambat." Ujar orang tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberikan tanda penghormatan pada sang Lord yang hampir menemui kemurkaannya.

" _Byun Baekhyun_." Desis Lord wu, saat matanya menangkap refleksi seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. "Darimana saja kau? Sudah berani melanggar kau rupanya." Tutur Lord wu lagi. Matanya memang tak lagi setajam tadi. Raut wajahnya pun tak lagi sekeras tadi. Sedikit banyaknya ia melunak. Namun hal itu tak menghilangkan perkataan menusuk yang keluar dari mulutnya. Orang itu, Byun Baekhyun, tak terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh sang Lord. Ia cukup tahu konsekuensi yang ia terima jika sekali saja ia melanggar aturan Lord wu.

"Maaf Lord. Ada manusia yang mengusikku tadi. Dan aku mencoba mengatasinya. Aku benar – benar minta maaf, Lord." Tutur Baekhyun. Ia mencoba meyakinkan sang Lord bahwa yang dikatakannya tadi benar adanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengajarkanmu untuk melanggar." Ucap Lord wu lagi, dan kemudian ia membalikkan badannya. Jika ia telah membalikkan badan seperti ini, maka artinya, ia tak memperpanjang masalah dan ia menginginkan hal ini untuk selesai. Ada satu rahasia tentang dirinya, yang hampir seluruh vampire tahu. _Ia lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Karena ia..._

 _Terlalu menyayanginya..._

 _Menyayangi seorang Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

Api terus berkobar besar. Seakan siap membakar siapa saja yang dilempar ke dalamnya. Angin tetap berhembus kencang, seakan tengah mengipas sang api untuk kian membesar. Ketiga tawanan tadi dibopong mendekati api yang tengah menyala – nyala panas. Lord Wu menatap ketiga tawanannya dengan tatapan yang sungguh mematikan. Rasa dendam dan benci berpadu menjadi satu emosi yang tak terkontrol.

"Kalian semua tahu apa yang paling hina dari pada sampah? Ya, _pengkhianat._ Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa masih ada di antara kita yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk satu hal yang menjijikkan. Aku sudah mengingatkan kepada kalian dari jauh – jauh hari. Tetapi tetap saja, pembangkang tetap ada. Ku ingatkan kembali, bagi kalian yang tunduk dengan hal menjijikkan itu, kalian tak lebih berarti daripada sampah sekalipun." Tutur Lord wu dengan geraman yang tertahan. Ia benci, ia sangat benci melihat orang – orang sebangsanya kalah dengan hal yang menjijikkan itu.

"Sayang sekali kalian bertiga tidak sempat berkumpul dengan pengkhianat – pengkhianat sejenis kalian. Mungkin, kalian belum beruntung kali ini." Sambungnya lagi. Tepat di tangannya, sudah terdapat besi yang ujungnya sangat tajam. Ia sesekali mengelus ujung besi tersebut dan kemudian kembali menatap para pengkhianat yang tengah berdiri di depannya kini.

"Kalian tau, saat ujung besi ini menembus dada kalian, rasa sakitnya tak akan bisa menandingi rasa sakit hati karena telah dikhianati. Rasa sakitnya tak akan sama, tak akan sepadan, dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan." Lord wu kembali mendesis.

"Kurasa sudah cukup berbincang – bincangnya." Dengan keluarnya kalimat tersebut, besi yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh Lord wu melayang dan kemudian menancap tepat di dada salah satu tawanan yang berada di depannya. Giginya bergelatuk, menahan emosi yang bersarang pada dirinya. Besi itu kemudian di tarik kembali dengan brutal. Sebuah jeritan sakit tak akan menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sang Lord. Ia telah gelap mata. _Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya._

Hal yang serupa juga terjadi pada salah satu tawanan yang tersisa. Dan ketika ujung besi tersebut nyaris mengenai dada si tawanan terakhir, si tawanan bersuara.

"Sebelum kau tancapkan besi tersebut di dadaku. Aku hanya ingin memohon satu hal padamu. Aku rela mati di tanganmu. Tetapi, ku mohon, biarkanlah orang yang kucintai itu pergi sejauh mungkin, bergabung dengan kawanan si mata silver, janganlah kau incar dia. Biarkan dia hidup. Aku memohon, padamu, Lord Wu." Ia bersimpuh di hadapan sang Lord. Berharap ada sedikit belas kasian yang akan sang Lord berikan kepadanya. Namun sudah berulang kali kubilang, pengharapan tak selamanya sejalan dengan kenyataan.

"membiarkannya kau bilang? Baiklah aku membiarkannya." Bersamaan dengan jawabanyang Lord wu berikan, besi itu langsung menusuk badan belakangnya dan tembus ke bagian dadanya. "Ya, aku membiarkannya. Membiarkannya mati dalam genggamanku." Dan kemudian Lord Wu tertawa senang. Dan tawaan itu disambut oleh para vampire lainnya. _Kematian pengkhianat adalah kegembiraan yang mutlak bagi mereka._

"Bakar mereka." Suruhnya kepada para vampire dan setelahnya mereka semua berbondong – bondong mendekati perapian. Ingin melihat bagaimana tubuh – tubuh pengkhianat itu terbakar oleh api besar yang menyala – nyala itu.

Byun Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di ujung sana. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendekati perapian dan tertawa bersama para vampire lainnya. Ia hanya merasa enggan untuk itu. Sedikit banyak, ia tengah memikirkan kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh salah satu tawanan tadi. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa tawanan tersebut rela mengorbankan dirinya hanya gara – gara _cinta, satu hal yang menjijikkan—kata lord wu._ Sepenting apakah cinta itu. Mengapa banyak vampire – vampire yang takluk dengannya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, tetapi ia sadar. Jika ia sudah tahu banyak tentang hal tersebut, maka, dirinya sama saja seperti para pengkhianat yang baru saja di musnahkan tadi. _ya, ia masih sadar akan siapa dirinya sekarang. Dan untuk itu, ia lebih memilih untuk diam._

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Jung su.

"Itulah kenyataan yang ada Chanyeol. Lambat laun kau akan membenarkan apa yang ku katakan tadi." Ucap Jung su sambil menepuk bahunya pelan dan setelahnya, ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak masuk akal."

* * *

' _Jangan terlalu mengharapkan sebuah belas kasihan_

 _Dari orang yang kau tahu tidak memiliki hati sedikitpun.'_

* * *

' _Memang ini semua terdengar tidak masuk akal,_

 _Namun lambat laun,_

 _Kau akan menyadari ini semua memang kenyataan yang ada_

 _Dan pada saat itu tiba,_

 _Kau bisa memilih antara_

 _ **Menyesal**_ ataukah _**Mensyukuri.'**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(TBC )**_

 **a/n:** oke ini chapter pembuka untuk ff ini. Sorry updatnye telat. Soalnya mood nulis suka ilang2an. Dan aku lumayan tercengang ngeliat yang follow/fav ff ini lumayan banyak untuk prolog. Oke ini aku kebut siap sehari. Rencananya sih mau update pas malam tahun baru tapi tangan udah gatel buat ngeupdate. jadi, sambil nunggu malam tahun baru, gapapa kali ya baca ff ini wkwk. Jadi ya gini. Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Misalnya ada sesuatu yang mesti aku ubah dalam cara ku menulis, atau ada masukan untuk ide cerita, dan sebagainya jangan sungkan2 ngereview atau nge-pm aku. makasih yand udh follow/fav/review ff ini. kalo masih banyak yang nungguin, aku bakal usahain update cepet. tapi kalo ngga, ya wasalaam wkwkw.

btw, kyknya aku bakal buat ff baru /author mulai gila/ alur ceritanya bakal aku angkat dari satu film yang menurut aku bagus, ga ketebak sama sekali. tapi bakal aku remake sedikit. itupun kalo niatku bener - bener bulat-_- cih, author memang lg sedikit tidak waras, liburan membuat otakku tergoda dengan menghasilkan cerita - cerita baru. cih-_- cukup segitu aja deh bacotannya.

 **next or delete?**

Don't forget to follow,fav,and review if you support thiss ff to be continue.

 **-Blacjims-**


	3. Chapter 3

Byun Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di ujung sana. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendekati perapian dan tertawa bersama para vampire lainnya. Ia hanya merasa enggan untuk itu. Sedikit banyak, ia tengah memikirkan kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh salah satu tawanan tadi. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa tawanan tersebut rela mengorbankan dirinya hanya gara – gara cinta, satu hal yang menjijikkan—kata Lord Wu. Sepenting apakah cinta itu. Mengapa banyak vampire – vampire yang takluk dengannya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, tetapi ia sadar. Jika ia sudah tahu banyak tentang hal tersebut, maka, dirinya sama saja seperti para pengkhianat yang baru saja di musnahkan tadi. ya, ia masih sadar akan siapa dirinya sekarang. Dan untuk itu, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

.

..

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Jung su.

"Itulah kenyataan yang ada Chanyeol. Lambat laun kau akan membenarkan apa yang ku katakan tadi." Ucap Jung su sambil menepuk bahunya pelan dan setelahnya, ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak masuk akal."

* * *

 **B K D**

(CHANBAEK FICT. YAOI. FANTASY. ROMANCE)

T.

[BLACJIMS]

* * *

 _'Ini semua begitu rumit.._

 _Telalu rumit.._

 _Dan semakin rumit...'_

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan rambut hitam legam milik seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang termenung dengan pikiran yang kosong. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi di waktu yang berdekatan, membuat pikiran dan perasaannya gundah dan gelisah. Otaknya tak bisa berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya, terlalu banyak kenyataan yang selama ini tersimpan dengan rapi sehingga ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya ataupun mencurigainya.

Mimpinya yang terkesan nyata dan kuat, perkataan Jung Su yang sama sekali tak masuk di akal, dan kematian ibunya yang tiba – tiba, sudah cukup membuat kepalanya berat dan merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Ia berusaha menyangkut-pautkan segala kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Namun sampai saat ini, tak ada yang bisa ia simpulkan.

Ia menutup matanya, sedikit memijit pelipisnya. Jam masih menunjukkan angka 4 pagi, dan pastinya angin masih begitu dingin dan menusuk. Namun, entah mengapa, pria itu, Chanyeol, terlihat tidak terganggu dengan dinginnya angin di pagi hari.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Ini semua terlalu rumit.." ucap Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyerah pada pikirannya sendiri. Kekuatan daya pikir otaknya tiba – tiba sangat rendah dan ia sadar, ini sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Hah.. aku menyerah." dan itulah suara terakhir yang ia keluarkan. Karena setelahnya, matanya mulai terpejam dan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Terlelap sejenak mungkin adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk saat ini. Namun saat ia telah benar – benar jatuh di bawah alam sadarnya. Sebuah perasaan muncul dalam benaknya. Asing. Ia merasa asing, dan ia tak tahu mengapa rasa asing itu muncul tiba – tiba dalam tidurnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol mendengar seseorang bersuara di dalam mimpinya. Dan itu terdengar sangat nyata.

.

.

.

'Chanyeol..'

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suaranya begitu familiar di telingaku dan seketika aku tersadar bahwa ibulah yang memanggilku tadi.

"ibu...ibu.. kau dimana?" aku mencoba memanggil ibu. Tempat ini begitu gelap dan aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Aku merasa aku pernah berada disini sebelumnya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat kapan dan mengapa aku bisa di tempat ini sebelumnya. Pikiranku kosong, aku tak dapat mengingat apapun. Hanya satu yang kuingat. Suara ibu. Ya, hanya suara ibu.

"Chanyeol, anakku. Pergilah sekarang. sudah tak ada lagi waktu. Pergilah ke tempatmu yang sesungguhnya. Rumahmu bukan lagi rumah yang dulu kau tinggali. Rumahmu adalah kehadiran dirinya. Rumahmu adalah tempat dimana kau dan dirinya bisa bersama.. pergilah nak.." suara itu kembali terdengar. Aku sunggu tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu.

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali bu. Siapa 'dirinya' yang kau maksud bu?" aku kembali bersuara.

"Aku yakin kau lebih mengetahui siapa yang sedari tadi kumaksudkan Chanyeol. Kalian berdua sudah terikat. Sudah terikat sejak peperangan Trajanic meledak. Pergilah nak. Ibu selalu mempercayakanmu.."

Setelah kata – kata itu berakhir, suasana menjadi sangat hening dan terasa mencekam. Tak ada yang bisa terlihat dari pandangan mataku. Semuanya gelap. Aku terus menduga –duga siapa orang yang ibu maksud. Namun tak satupun dugaan masuk ke otakku. Seketika suara endusan beberapa makhluk terdengar, aku mencoba menulikan indra pendengaranku namun itu semua sia – sia karna endusan itu terdengar semakin jelas dan semakin dekat denganku. Mataku reflek menutup, pasrah akan semua yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Namun sudah lama aku menutup mata, aku tak merasakan apapun. Tak ada terjangan dari mahluk – mahluk asing itu. tetapi, ada sesuatu yang dingin dan kurus melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, menarikku menjauh dari jangkauan mahluk – mahluk asing itu. merasa telah aman aku berhenti melangkah, membuat sosok itu juga ikut berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya dariku. Ia tidak menoleh kepadaku, lebih tepatnya membelakangiku.

"Hei. Kau siapa?" Tanyaku ragu namun tetap menanyakannya. Aku menunggu jawaban darinya namun tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar.

"Hei. Kau tak mendengarku? Ku tanya sekali lagi, kau–"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucapnya dingin namun tajam, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikanku dan memotong ucapanku tadi. walaupun disini gelap, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mendengar sosok itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan secara reflek, aku mengayunkan tanganku dan menggapai tangan kurus nan dinginnya. Ia kemudian mendesis tak suka dan langsung membalikkan badannya dan langsung menghempas tanganku. Aku tak perduli seberapa keras hempasannya tadi. Aku terdiam, lebih tepatnya aku terpaku pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku sekarang.

 _Mata itu lagi._

 _Mata yang sangat familiar_

 _Mata yang berhasil menjerat siapa saja yang melihatnya._

 _Tetapi mata itu berbahaya._

 _Mata itu sangat berbahaya._

 _Dan aku tersesat, terperangkap dan terpenjara disana._

 _Dan aku sadar aku berada didalam marabahaya sekarang_.

Aku mencoba kembali fokus kepada sosok yang berada di depanku kini. Namun, selalu saja gagal dikarenakan pesona dari matanya itu sangat kuat dan memikat. Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku. Namun setelahnya aku merasa lega saat sosok itu memalingkan kepalanya kesamping sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian bersuara.

"Jangan lihat. Lebih baik kau pergi." Ucapannya tak lagi sedingin tadi dan juga tidak setajam tadi. Tetap ada nada memerintah didalamnya namun sedikit banyaknya itu terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh berada disini lama – lama?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku melupakan kenyataan kalau tadi aku ingin cepat – cepat kembali, namun sekarang, aku malah bertanya kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk pergi.

"Tidak. Tidak dengan ku. Kau bisa saja dalam bahaya besar." Ucapnya lagi. Bahaya besar apalagi yang ia maksud.

"Tak apa. Aku tak takut." Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menjawabnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan aman disini. pergilah sekarang juga.." ucapnya yang sedikit lirih? Akupun tak yakin.

"Tapi kena–" ucapanku kembali terputus saat tiba – tiba ada sosok lain yang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Jangan kira aku tak tau kau sedang bersamanya, Byun. Ingat. Kau adalah milikku, dan selamanya akan begitu. Kembalilah padaku Byun Baekhyun.." sosok itu mendesis tertahan. Bisa kulihat sosok yang berada di depanku menegang dan setelahnya ia kembali bersuara.

"Cepat pergilah..kumohon.." suaranya benar – benar terdengar seperti memohon dan entah mengapa kakiku mulai melangkah mundur, seakan menuruti apa yang di minta sosok tadi. langkah mundurku berubah menjadi lari – larian. Namun tak lama langkahku kembali terhenti manakala suara desisan tertahan samar – samar kembali menyapa telingaku.

"Kau sudah berani denganku? Kau seharusnya tau kalau kau adalah sepenuhnya milikku.. Byun Baekhyun" suara itu berasal dari sosok yang tiba – tiba datang menghampiri kami tadi. tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah terkepal kuat.

"S-sakit.. Tolong.. L-lepaskan.." amarahku seketika muncul diubun – ubun. Suara itu adalah suara terakhir yang masuk di indra pendengaranku. Suara yang melambangkan kesakitan yang tertahan dan itu membuat emosiku tersulut. Kakiku mulai melangkah kembali ke tempat dimana aku meninggalkan sosok itu, namun seketika keadaan perlahan menjadi terang. Dan sebuah suara menjadi penutup mimpiku yang nyata ini.

'meninggalkannya adalah kesalahan terbesar.' Dan seketika perasaan takut, merasa bersalah, dan geram lantas menjadi satu.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

Satu nama yang mulai membawa pengaruh besar untuknya.

Satu nama yang membuatnya resah dan gundah tanpa sebab.

Satu nama yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Ia mulai dapat pencerahan, ia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia mulai bisa mencerna apa yang di maksud perkataan ibunya di mimpi – mimpinya. Namun ada satu hal yang ia belum bisa lakukan. Menemukan Baekhyun dan melindungi sosok itu.

Entah kenapa,Ia merasakan ikatan yang begitu kuat antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Persis seperti apa yang ibunya bilang tadi. Mereka berdua saling terhubung. Mereka berdua sudah jauh hari ditakdirkan bersama.

Namun ada satu yang luput dari Chanyeol.

Ia belum tahu siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya, ia belum tau sesukar apa usaha yang ia perlukan untuk menggapainya, ia belum tau siapa lawannya nanti. Dan ia belum tau akan adanya peperangan yang meledak saat Chanyeol mulai memberontak. Menggapai Baekhyun sama artinya dengan menyalakan api perang. Dan jika saja ia lengah, maka tak menutup kemungkinan ia harus gugur ditengah kobaran perangnya sendiri.

Chanyeol masih sangat buta akan hal – hal semacam itu. Chanyeol masih terlalu lugu tentang hal – hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun. Ikut denganku sebentar." Ucap sosok mahkluk tinggi dengan jubah hitam menjuntai kebelakang.

Api yang tadinya berkobar besar lambat laun menjadi kecil, besar kemungkinannya untuk padam. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari api tersebut kemudian mengikuti arah langkah sang Lord.

"Aku ingin memastikan satu hal padamu." Mulai Lord Wu sambil memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun menanggapi.

"Jika nanti ada tawaran menggiurkan untukmu. Akankah kau mengambil tawaran tersebut?" Tanya Lord Wu.

Baekhyun mengernyit tanda tak terlalu mengerti. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud, Lord?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Jika nanti, ada seseorang yang menghasutmu dan menawarkan kebebasan. Apakah kau akan menerimanya? Dimana menerima tawaran tersebut mengharuskanmu menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Akankah kau menerimanya?" Tanya Lord Wu lagi, sambil memicingkan matanya.

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Kebebasan. Apakah ada kebebasan yang sesungguhnya di dunia yang menggelap ini?_

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun ceritanya aku tidak akan menjadi pengkhianat. Aku benci orang yang berkhianat." Ucap Baekhyun lantang. Sontak jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat sang Lord tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Aku pegang kata – katamu." Ucap Lord wu mengakhiri dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Paman. Aku akan mencoba menerima semua ini. Aku akan mencoba mempercayai semua cerita tentang ibuku. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya, saat Jung Su menapakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah tersebut. Untuk sejenak, ia terdiam. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dengan begitu cepat menerima alur kehidupan yang acak dan memusingkan seperti ini, namun setelah beberapa detik sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah memilih pilihan yang benar Chanyeol." Ucap Jung Su sambil memegang bahu sebelah kiri Chanyeol.

"Namun, berhati – hatilah." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih serius dan raut muka yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran dan keseriusan.

"Ya. Aku akan menjaga diriku." Ucap Chanyeol lantang. Tak sedikitpun merasa gentar dengan keputusannya. Entahlah, seketika ia berubah menjadi orang yang mudah percaya. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol berlalu masuk ke kamar yang di tempatinya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Hanya saja bukan kewajibanku untuk membeberkan seluruh alur cerita hidupmu, hidup ibumu, dan hidup _orang itu_." Ucap Jungsu dan setelahnya ia menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol. Aku tidak tau harus menceritakannya darimana dan kuharap saat aku menceritakannya, kau akan menerimanya. Walaupun apa yang kuceritakan padamu nanti tidaklah masuk akal. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak tetapi setidaknya dengarlah setiap perkataanku dengan baik." ucap Jungsu sambil menampakkan mimik serius yang kentara._

 _"Tenang saja paman. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan._

 _"Chanyeol, apa kau menyadari ada banyak rahasia yang ibumu sembunyikan darimu? Apa kau tau salah satu rahasia ibumu?" Tanya Jungsu memulai dan seketika Chanyeol terdiam. Ya, dia menyadarinya. Tapi bodohnya, ia baru menyadarinya saat ibunya telah pergi, meninggalkan beribu kenyataan yang tertinggal sebagai rahasia belaka._

 _"Ya aku menyadarinya. Maksudku, aku baru menyadarinya." Jawab Chanyeol jujur._

 _"Kau sungguh terlambat." Lirih Jungsu. Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jungsu. Terlambat? Apanya yang terlambat._

 _"Kau terlambat menyadari semuanya, Chanyeol. Dan aku tau ini bukan salahmu. Inilah alur cerita yang sudah tertulis." Lanjut Jungsu dan dibalas oleh tumpukan kerutan yang bermunculan di dahi Chanyeol._

 _"Apa kau menyadari ada kejanggalan pada ibumu, Chanyeol? Dia mati, tetapi tak ada bekas gigitan vampire di sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya beberapa cakaran dan cabikan. Apakah itu masuk akal di dunia kita sekarang? Di dunia yang menjadikan vampire sebagai penjemput ajal? Apakah itu rasional di pemikiran kita? Pemikiran orang – orang yang dikelilingi bangsa berjubah hitam itu?" Tanya Jungsu panjang lebar. Ia tak punya wewenang besar untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ia hanya diperintahkan untuk membocorkan sebagian kecil dari rahasia terpendam itu. Dan ia harap bocoran darinya itu dapat membantu Chanyeol walaupun hanya sedikit._

 _Chanyeol terdiam lagi. Dia lagi – lagi baru menyadari hal – hal yang seperti ini. "Tidak. Itu tidak masuk akal." Jawabnya. Chanyeol adalah seorang jurnalis, setiap hari ia akan membuat berita – berita yang hampir keseluruhannya tentang kematian seseorang yang diakibatkan oleh bangsa vampire. Dan sejauh yang Chanyeol pernah tulis, tidak ada berita yang sama ataupun menyerupai seperti ibunya._

 _"Ya, aku tau ini semua tidak masuk akal. Maka coba cerna semua perkataanku dengan hatimu. Jangan gunakan logikamu disini. Karena pikiran akal manusia biasa tak akan menerima hal yang semacam ini." Saran Jungsu sebelum ia melanjutkan pertanyaan – pertanyaannya.._

 _"Saat kau pulang ke rumah waktu itu, kau mendapati rumah yang begitu kacau balau? Seperti ada angin kencang yang menyapu seisi rumah. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Jungsu lagi._

 _"Ya. Itu benar." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Ketahuilah, kekacauan itu bukan disebabkan oleh ibumu yang ketakutan lalu berlarian untuk menghindari vampire tersebut. Tetapi, ia mencoba menakhlukannya." Jelas Jungsu._

 _"Maksudmu? Siapa yang coba menakhlukan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tak mengerti. Ia merasa pembicaraan ini semakin berat._

 _"Ibumu mencoba melawan sang vampire. Dan yang perlu kau ketahui, vampire itu bukanlah vampire – vampire biasa yang sering membunuh para manusia. Dia vampire terkuat dengan kebencian yang dominan pada dirinya. Dia kuat karena satu hal." Jelas Jungsu._

 _"Hah? Jangan membuat lelucon. Kau tau sendiri ibu itu wanita, tidak mungkin ia melawan vampire. Berbicaralah yang rasional. Dan lagi, darimana kau tau cerita yang seperti ini, kau tidak ada ditempat kejadian itu. Jangan merangkai cerita fiksi. Aku jurnalis, banyak laporan yang masuk kepadaku dan aku sudah terlalu kenal yang mana cerita nyata dan mana cerita yang dibuat – buat. Tolong, jangan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit.. Paman.." Sanggah Chanyeol. Hei, ingat, dia manusia dengan pikiran rasional._

 _"Sudah ku ingatkan bukan kalau kau harus membuang logika dan pemikiran rasionalmu untuk sesaat. Dan juga, memang benar aku tidak ditempat kejadian pada saat itu, tetapi pendengaran dan penglihatanku selalu terhubung dengan ibumu." Ucap Jungsu tajam._

 _"Tapi tetap saja.. Ini semua.. Arghh…" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

 _"Chanyeol, ibumu bukanlah wanita biasa, ia berbeda, ia tak sama dengan manusia yang lain. Dia murni, dia suci. Dia tak tersentuh, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan ayahmu dan semuanya menjadi rumit. Semuanya menjadi alur cerita yang tidak beraturan." Jelas Jungsu._

 _"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa semua menjadi rumit saat ayah dan ibu bertemu? Itu takdir mereka. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir." Sergah Chanyeol lagi._

 _"Itu bukan sebuah hakku memberi tahu masa lalu ibu dan ayahmu dan juga, ya, memang tak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir tetapi orang yang tidak bisa menerima dan membantah itu pastilah ada." Jelas Jungsu lagi sambil menekan setiap kalimat terakhirnya._

 _"siapa yang membantah takdir itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit banyak terlihat sudah agak nyaman dengan topik yang mereka bahas._

 _"Seseorang yang kuat. Seseorang yang tak terkalahkan sejak masa – masa rumit itu dimulai." Jawab Jungsu sambil melihat ke arah pigura foto yang ada di meja dipojok rumahnya._

 _"Sekuat apa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi._

 _"Dia kuat. Dan aku tak tau pasti seberapa kuat dirinya. Dan ketahuilah, ibumu adalah alasan dibalik kekuatan yang ia punya." Jawab Jungsu sambil menutup matanya._

 _"Mengapa bisa.. Mengapa bisa ibu yang menjadi pembentuk kekuatannya sedangkan dia yang membantah takdir antara ibu dan ayah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Biarlah ia di cap sebagai orang yang ingin tau karena rasa penasaran dan sesuatu yang membuncah pada dirinya ingin tau lebih jauh._

 _"Kalut dan perasaan yang tak terbalaskan, sudah cukup untuk menjadikannya lupa diri." Jawab Jungsu, sepertinya sudah cukup cerita tentang ibu Chanyeol karena masih ada satu hal yang akan dijadikan topik selanjutnya._

 _Chanyeol terlihat memijit pelipisnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Cerita ini adalah sesuatu yang berat, terlalu berat untuk otaknya mencerna._

 _"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku beri tahu. Byun Baekhyun, aku tau kau sudah pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Penuhi permintaan ibumu. Temui dia dan bawa dia bersamamu." Ucap Jungsu lantang. Saat nama itu disebutkan, sontak Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya. Darimana Jungsu tau tentang Nama itu, tentang permintaan ibunya didalam mimpinya._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ibu pernah memintaku untuk menemuinya?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya._

 _"Anggaplah aku adalah bagian dari ibumu. Aku adalah sebangsa ibumu, kelompok yang tak tersentuh, kelompok yang suci. Kau tau seperti vampire, mereka punya kelompok – kelompok seperti mata merah dan mata biru. Kelompok suci dikenal dengan dua bola mata yang berbeda atau istilahnya Heterochroma iridium, dan bola mata kami berwarna biru aqua kehijau –hijauan untuk sebelah kanan dan warna silver murni untuk sebelah kiri. Ah sepertinya ini tak penting untuk dibahas." Ucap Jungsu mengakhiri._

" _Apa lagi sekarang? kelompok baru?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai jera dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini._

" _Kami kelompok lama. Chanyeol, jika kau sudah menemukan Baekhyun nanti, pergilah ke tempat dimana kelompok bermata silver berada. Mereka yang akan membantumu. Katakanlah mereka yang akan menjadi pasukanmu nantinya." Lanjut Jungsu._

" _bukannya kalian juga bermata silver? Dan lagi, siapa kelompok bermata silver itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi._

" _Kami bukan kelompok bermata silver, mata kami memang menyerupai tetapi, kami tidak sama. Datanglah dulu pada mereka, baru nanti kau akan tau mereka siapa dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untukmu. Kau bisa menanyakan keberadaan mereka pada Baekhyun. Aku yakin dia mengetahuinya." Jawab Jungsu._

 _Chanyeol tak mengerti, bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan Baekhyun sedangkan ia sendiri tak penah bertemu ataupun kenal dengannya. Mencoba mencari seseorang yang belum pernah kau temui, itu terdengar mustahil .Rupa wajahnya saja tidak tau. Sudah jelas itu mustahil_

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir Chanyeol, kau sudah mengenalnya. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, dan kau sudah terlalu hafal dengan apa yang dimilikinya." Jawab Jungsu yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menampakkan wajah tercengangnya._

" _bagaimana bisa kau menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar di otakku?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya._

" _Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau anak dari ibumu, yang mana seorang ketua dari kelompok tak tersentuh, kelompok suci . Aku sudah jelas bisa membaca pikiranmu. Tetapi kau, aku belum bisa melihat adanya tanda – tanda kau bagian dari kelompok kami. Entahlah, kau masih terlalu buram untuk kulihat." Jelas Jungsu lagi._

" _sudah. kurasa hanya itu yang bisa ku sampaikan padamu." Lanjut Jungsu menutup pembicaraan._

 _"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Jung su._

 _"Itulah kenyataan yang ada Chanyeol. Lambat laun kau akan membenarkan apa yang ku katakan tadi." Ucap Jung su sambil menepuk bahunya pelan dan setelahnya, ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

 _"Tidak masuk akal."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"kebebasan apa yang dia maksud? Ah, sudah pasti itu bukan hakku. Mungkin kebebasan itu fana sehingga Lord wu tak mengizinkanku untuk merasakannya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Hei, disinilah kebebasan abadi kita."seseorang menghampirinya tiba –tiba, menyenggol baekhyun main – main, walaupun mukanya sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Huang zi tao" jawabnya dengan nada tegas.

Dilain sisi dari tempat itu, sang Lord tengah tersenyum miring melihat interaksi keduanya.

"setidaknya, jika aku lengah, masih ada yang bisa menahanmu nantinya." Ujar sang Lord pada dirinya sendiri. Ada terselip nada bangga dan juga menggeram dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Baru – baru ini, ia juga baru menemukan bahwa ada satu lagi yang paling ia benci. _Pengorbanan. Karena dimana ada cinta pasti ada pengorbanan juga dan itu sangat memuakkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _next or delete?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

hai hai, sorry late update nya kebangetann hahaha, sebenernya un udh lama siap tapi tanganku lagi malas buat nulis, pdhl otak sering ngeluarin ide. tapi ya mau gimana lagi. maaf updatean kali ini gak memuaskan atau makin ngawur soalnya udah lama gak nulis. dan juga aku lagi dirasuki sama ide untuk ff lain jadi ya gini.

buat ff invention lg on going aku buat. kasian juga kalian harus lama nungguin chanyeol nya diaktifin lama2. jadi aku lg berusaha untuk aktifin chanyeolnya di chapter 2 nanti. aku tau peminat ff invention kyknya lbh byk drpd ff ini krn ff ini alurnya pasaran tapi serius deh susah lanjutin ff invention itu cepet2 soalnya referensi teknologinya harus banyak.. dan aku sendrii baru tamat smp dan lagi malas2nya ngegoogle buat nyari referensii jadi maklumin aja yaaa..

so mind to review, fav, follow?

kalo ada saran untuk cerita ini pm atau review aja ya.

gapapa kok kalo kalian mau ngekritik yg jelek2 hahaha..

gpp sante ajaa.. take ur time.

 ** _-Blacjims-_**


End file.
